


Fast Enough

by Merfilly



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Cussing, Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of fun for two Space Marines (Take that, Games Workshop!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Enough

"Still ain't fast enough," Ferro said as soon as the troop carrier slid to a halt, making Vasquez laugh her head off.

"Shit ain't ever gonna be fast enough for you, _puta_ ," Vazquez said, dodging the slap at the back of her head for the slur.

"We get another drop, I'll show you fast," Ferro promised her.

"Yeah, give us all a ride with your joystick, Ferro," Vazquez crooned before climbing out of the driver's seat. "Watch the next ell tee shit his pants at that."

"You know it." Ferro grinned, and they slapped hands before walking back to quarters.


End file.
